A Series of Fortunate Mistakes
by luvulotts
Summary: Alice Cullen forgot to tell her two best friends that she has two brothers, and doesn't admit it until both brothers come stumbling into her life again. How will she explain it to everyone? Will they forgive her? B/E, Em/R, A/J. A/H. Future lemons.
1. Stumbling In

**A/N: This story is just going to be a couple chapters long, that's why the chapters are so long. Bare with me, please :D**

**P.S. If you want to se the girls' outfits, jewelry and shoes, go to my profile and you'll see the links :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**what so ever.**

**BPOV**

"Alice, hurry up!!!" I yelled, taking a sip from my low-fat hazelnut latte with a double shot of French vanilla and extra whipped cream.

"Oh shut up, Bella! This kind of thing takes time! Now get rid of that contradiction of a cup of coffee and help me with the dress!"

I groaned but didn't throw away my little piece of heaven. "I'll do what ever you want, but don't come between me and my coffee." I said putting it in the corner coming to the entrance of the fitting room in the swanky boutique.

"What do you think?" She twirled around giving me a full view of a gray figure-hugging, long sleeved, back-cutout dress. The cutouts had gold sequins and beading which went perfectly with Alice's sense of style.

"Very nice, it's elegant but sexy at the same time." I leaned on the side of the panel door, appreciating the beautiful dress.

"Oh Bella, it may be elegant all you want, but I don't plan on doing any lady-like things when I take this dress off…"

"Alice!" I screeched, "I don't need to know the morbid details of your sex life!" I could hear the slight gasps of middle aged women shopping around the boutique for their daughters' debutante ball. It was the I'm-So-Trashy-So-Let's-Say-I'm-A-Lady season, and I hated it.

"Oh come on Bella, you're not twelve anymore! Get over it!" She said as she gave a last look at her ass in the three-way mirror in front of her. I looked at her reflection with the same look of disgust that I had.

"Yeah, I'm a 25 year-old that lost her virginity to a horse." I said, blushing and trying to keep my composure.

Alice lost it right there, she was actually crying her little eyes out from the sheer hilarity she found in the unfortunate loss of my hymen. "It's not my fault Renee wanted me to take up horseback riding!" I yelled red as a tomato.

"Oh my god, that story never, _ever_ gets old, seriously!" She exclaimed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come on you whore and get the dress off and pay for it. I'm leaving." I said in a huff about to walk away from the boutique when she called out. I looked back, startled thinking someone had punched her in the face or clubbed her in the stomach. "What's wrong?"

She looked at a dress that was hanging near the dressing rooms and ran to it, "this is _your _dress!" She grabbed it and thrust it upon me, people and myself staring at her like she was completely crazy. Which I wouldn't doubt for a second. "I made it just for you!"

"Alice did you forget that I'm not going?" I said trying to put back the dress, which was like she said, just my type.

"You are going, remember that my dad invited you and your family." She said taking the dress and looking at the size, when she saw it was my size she gave it back to me and I tried putting it back while I answered her.

"I know, but Charlie isn't going to be in Seattle and Renee is sick remember?"

"So? It doesn't mean you can't go and enjoy yourself!" She grabbed me by my arm and threw me in the fitting room next to hers.

She may have been 5'4" but it didn't mean she wasn't as strong as a bodybuilder. Before I could run out of the room my cell started ringing, I looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Rosalie my other neurotic best friend.

"Rose?"

"Hey Bella, where are you? I can't find you." Rose was supposed to meet us after she got out of her photo shoot, Rose was a model, and a very well known one at that.

"We're at _Pixie_." I said known what her answer would be.

"Alice's shop? What are you doing there?"

"Alice wanted to have the 'shopper's experience' at her own boutique, can you believe that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

I could hear Rose laughing in the other end, "Typical Alice… ok well I'm a block away, I'll see you in a bit."

"Got it." I agreed and hung up.

"Was that Rose?" Alice called out from beside me.

"Yeah!" I answered looking at myself in the mirror, thinking it over.

"Is she almost here?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I have a great piece for her!" She exclaimed.

I put the dress she had given me and hung it in one of the hooks in the wall and sat down in the little seat they had and thought about my situation.

I wasn't rich, but I wasn't in dire straights. Unlike Rose's banking family and Alice's medical family, my parents were a Chief of Police for a small town outside of Seattle and a homemaker.

I got by, especially because I was a columnist for the_ Seattle Times_ and was currently writing a book, wishing one day it would get published. Alice on the other hand, was a local designer, already having her own successful boutique in the middle of Seattle. Rose was a well-known model, recently her work load had gotten bigger because she was broadening her horizons and everyone wanted her as the face of whatever product they were selling. Currently, she had just finished a three-page spread of _GQ _as well as landed the cover. There was one word that could describe Rose in a second: she was _stunning_.

"Bella are you done trying on the dress?"

"Huh?" I came out of reverie, and realized that Alice was outside, waiting for me.

"Are you done trying on the dress? Let me see, let me see!" I heard her say enthusiastically.

"Oh hold on Alice, I kinda forgot." I might as well try it on to appease Alice, and as I started to undress I head Rose arrive outside.

"Hey Alice, where's Bella?"

"She's trying on a dress I gave her, here, you try this one!"

"Hmm… not bad. But I thought Bella didn't want to go to your Mom's party."

"I don't!" I yelled out.

"She's still going, it's going to be amazing." I gave out a dry laugh. Unlike Alice and Rose, I wasn't a big party person and preferred reading Austen and drinking a glass of wine, with the lights soothingly dimmed, than drink my weight in Cosmos, Long Island iced tea and various different kinds of martinis while dancing to sexually explicit music and having clothed sex on the dance floor of a crowded, humid dance floor.

"So after the dinner part of the party, there's going to be a DJ?"

"Yeah, Mom said that as soon as all of her friends and family leave, we can have the house to ourselves, because she and Carlisle are going to stay overnight at the Edgewater Hotel."

"What about the alcohol, is it BYOB?"

"No, Carlisle said that I could take full advantage of the two bars but I could only invite fifty people and that those people had to stay overnight that way there wouldn't be any worries about drunk driving or any other kind of unwanted effects from the alcohol. Even though we have the room," their house was HUMOUNGOUS, "I told everyone that they needed a designated driver and before they could even step into the house they needed to give me the numbers of said people and call them reminding them to come when they or myself called them to come pick them up."

I may have been 110 pounds, but Alice's dress was skin tight, it was taking me forever to put it on, they on the other hand didn't know that I was having trouble with the dress, and I wasn't going to ask for help just yet.

"So anyone bartending or is it self-serve?"

"I asked a friend of mine to bartend and he agreed. But since there's two bars, the one in the living area and the one by the barbeque pit, I asked him if he knew another bartender that would want the gig, and he said he would make a few calls and let me know by five tonight."

"Is he cute?" Rose's interest piqued. I laughed internally, that girl loved anything that moved.

"He's cute, very adorable." That was weird. Alice wasn't going into details about a potential lay?

"Is something wrong with you?" I asked fixing the dress, I had gotten it on with out so much as a broken ankle!

Applause please!

I was so clumsy, that I broke an ankle once trying to put on my shoes, true story, so to put on such a tight dress without needing to go to the emergency room, was a total success and shocker for me and anyone that knew me.

"No, why?" Alice asked, confused as I walked out, for them to see. "Oh Bella it's perfect!"

Rose wolf-whistled and gave me a wink. I blushed, of course.

The dress was a metallic animal print style that hugged my body with all over stretch ruching and as Alice would say "accented with one puff shoulder and elbow-length sleeve". I had to admit, it was pretty awesome and it showed off my curves in all the right places.

"Oh my god, Bella you have to take it. I made it just for you and I knew it would come in handy one day!" Alice started to clap her hands and start jumping up in down, like a five year old. Some people would consider this childish but it was so darn cute when she did it.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you know I don't want to go to the party, and I know you did it just for me and I appreciate it, but I don't think I need it right now." I tried not to hurt her feelings.

"Bella!"

"Yeah, Bella just go for it. Have some fun, don't be so uptight." Rose told me, going into the fitting room next to mine to put on Alice's selection for her.

"I don't know…"

"Bella, please. I want you to get out of your bubble and explore. There's a reason why you say that you lost your virginity to a horse." She whispered, trying to be discreet since the boutique was bursting with Paris Hilton wannabes by this time of the day.

I thought about it, and even though she was using that little piece of fact to her advantage, I knew she had a point. And somehow I did need to go out and let my hair down for once in my sad, sad life.

"Alright fine, I'll go and I'll get the dress, but you have to promise you won't make me dance."

"Oh, you won't need me to force you to dance, you won't want to stop, I can just tell." She said in an ominous voice. I didn't know what she meant but I didn't ask, Alice gave me the chills sometimes because her intuition was freakishly right.

"Yeah right." I said, either way. By this time I had managed to take of my dress and get redressed and walked out, to wait for Rose.

"Oh my god Alice this dress is fucking amazing!" Rose exclaimed, walking out of the fitting room and showing it off.

Unlike mine, that was a one-shoulder, dark metallic color, Rose's was a black body-baring dress, with intertwined rhinestone circles holding up the straps, the dress had a draped neckline and twist cutout back, and it fit Rose's persona perfectly.

"Your boobs look like they're gonna pop out." I noted.

"That's the whole point! Rose likes to show off her body, don't you Rose?" Alice said, appreciatively.

"Yeah, you did a great job with this one Alice." Rose said looking at herself from an angle, which looked afuckingmazing by the way.

"Come on Rose, you'll ware it tonight, let's go that I need to go help Esme with the preparations for the dinner party, and see how my party's preparations are going."

When Rose was out, wearing her normal clothes, we went up to the cash register and before Rose and I could say anything Alice litarly chucked her credit card at her employee, "Evelyn ring up the dresses and hand me the other bags from earlier today."

Evelyn rang up the dresses while Rose and I complained, and were still complaining as Alice thanked Evelyn and told her she wouldn't come in for the rest of the day and that she was in charge as she started for the door.

"Alice why did you pay? You know how I feel about those kinds of gifts!"

"Yeah Alice, you already did enough with design it for us!"

"Ladies, ladies, I let didn't make these dresses to gain profit from you. The other ones, yes, but not yours. What kind of friend would I be, and what kind of gift would that be too?"

Rose and I looked at each other, speechless. She had a point.

"See? There you go. Now let's go!"

When we got to the parking lot, Rose said she would go to Alice's parents' house on her own since she brought her car.

Alice said that it would be better to get ready there also, that way when the time of the party came we couldn't have to deal with traffic.

We all agreed and I went to with Alice to her canary yellow Porche, and Rose went to find her cherry red BMW.

Like I said before, both girls were loaded. I on the other hand had a small little charcoal gray Jetta and was very happy with it.

"Alice, what are in the other bags you asked Evelyn to give you? I saw a few boxes that looked a lot like shoeboxes with her insignia.

"Shoes from my line."

"What for?"

"Hmm?" She was acting like she didn't know what I was trying to get at.

"Alice…"

"It's stuff I need." I didn't believe her, as I was about ask her to tell me the truth Beyonce's "Diva" started to ring from somewhere in her purse. Leave it to Alice to call herself a diva. I started to giggle.

"Bella could you answer that, please? I don't want to answer the phone since I'm driving and I misplaced my Bluetooth.

"Sure." I looked inside her _Marc Jacobs_ bag and found her iPhone. An unknown number was calling from out of town.

"Answer it, it could be important."

"Ok." I held the phone to my ear, "hello?"

"Uh yeah hi," a velvety, smooth, husky voice answered, "am I speaking to Alice Cullen?"

"No, she's not available at the moment, but I could take a message."

"Oh, I see. Well tell her Edward called and to return the call to the number that popped up in the caller I.D. tell her it's urgent."

My eyebrows went up, as I threw Alice a knowingly smirk, she looked back at me wondering what that was about.

"Sure, I'll let her know right away." I reassured him.

"Thanks… uh…"

"Bella."

"Thanks Bella." Said Edward, the interesting voice at the other side of the phone. I waited to hear the click and hung up.

"You whore!" I said putting the iPhone back where it belonged, amoung Alice's random stuff in her bag.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were seeing someone on the side!"

"Huh?" We stopped at a red light and Alice turned her complete attention to me, confusion all over her face.

"The Edward dude, why didn't you tell us about him?!"

We heard a honk beside us and realized that Rose was right next to us, also waiting for the light to turn. I took the window down and Rose did the same, looking curious.

"Rose! Alice has been hiding a man from us!" I said, laughing.

"What the fuck?!" Rose said, looking at Alice with amusement.

"What the fuck are you talking about Bella?" Alice said, looking at the light every now and then.

"This Edward guy, needs to talk to you urgently. Damn Alice he sounded really hot!" I said, Rose gasping.

"Edward called?" Total shock and confusion washed over Alice's face.

"The light's about to turn, you have to give us details!" Rose said, as she prepared to keep driving, Alice followed suit as I smiled at Alice.

The rest of the journey, Alice looked troubled and nervous, I wondered why.

"So when did you sleep with him, or haven't you?" I asked, still curious.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I would never sleep with Edward." She looked disgusted.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when we get home and I check in with my mom, ok?"

"Sure…" I dropped the subject and stayed quiet the rest of the trip.

We finally got to the Cullen mansion, also known as the biggest mansion in the Olympic Peninsula. The house was Victorian, three stories tall, it had twenty bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a living area as big as a school building, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, grotto, two full-stocked bars as well as a huge wine cellar, state-of-the-art kitchen that any five-star chef would die to even walk into, eight-car garage, thirty-person staff, ten acres surrounding the mansion itself of lushlessness and an underground spa complete with man-made hot springs not to mention Dr. Cullen's art collection. He owned original masterpieces that together were worth the state of Washington's deficient and a little bit of California's.

It was the American and modern version of Pemberley estate in _Pride and Prejudice_ in my opinion. When I voiced this to Alice, she laughed and said, "strangely, Mom thought of that mansion as an inspiration for this one."

Alice and I carried out her things and ran up to the home, the service was running around preparing for tonight's events, looking stressed.

"Ms. Cullen, Ms. Swan nice to see you again." Oh did I forget to mention they had their own butler?

"Philip is Mom home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen is in the North patio." He said in his normal, detached voice.

"Ok thanks, oh yeah. James, could you please take our things to my room?" Alice said dismissively. Since the phone call she seemed preoccupied, "when Rosalie gets here, tell her to go there please."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Bella, could you go up first? I need to go see my mom, to tell her I'm here."

"Sure Alice… uh don't forget that that one guy, Edward called, he said it was urgent."

"Oh right… got it."

With that she ran off in the direction of the North patio.

I went up the grand staircase to the second floor, and then a smaller staircase to the third story where Alice's room was.

The living quarters were divided into five sections. The third story had seven bedrooms, the second story had another seven, and the first story had six to complete the twenty bedrooms. What seemed odd was that Alice's room was the only room occupied all year round on the third floor, while in one of my many visits Alice showed me another bedroom, a guy's, in the opposite wing of her floor that seemed like it had an occupant but didn't live there anymore, as well as other one on the second floor.

I had asked about that, but she had just laughed and said it was a long story, I could tell she didn't want to go into detail so I dropped the subject.

I got to Alice's bedroom, which was the size of two penthouse suites at the Plaza, her room had been decorated by her with the help of her interior decorator of a mother, Esme Cullen. Like the house, the bedroom was Victorian, with light pink and ivory furniture and bedding, giving it a very girly yet chic feel, just like Alice.

Her room had a little portico over-looking the back gardens of the home. At that moment in time, all you could see were people in light blush and white uniforms, and black tuxes with blush ties running around, carrying chairs, tables, flower arrangements, among other miscellaneous things for the party.

"Alice?" Rose walked in, when she saw I was in she let herself in, "where's Alice?"

"She went to check in with her mom, to see if Esme needed something." As I said this a maid walked in with all of the bags Alice had told Philips to put in her room.

After setting the bags down on Alice's bed, the maid excused herself.

"What is all this?" Rose asked as she walked to the bed.

"Alice said they were things she needed for tonight." I said, walking behind her.

"Should we take a look?" Rose asked, wanting me to back her up.

"Sure, I don't think Alice would mind."

"Hey guys!" Just then Alice walked in, looking rather happy.

"Oh hey Alice," Rose and I said in unison.

"Ali, what are these shoes for?" Rose asked taking them out.

"They're for tonight." Alice said as she took out our dresses and set them down in her bed.

"You're going to change into three different types of shoes?" I asked incredulously.

She let out a light, silvery laugh, "no of course not! One pair's for me, the other for Rose and the third for you!"

"Again with the gifting." I said, dryly.

"I know you hate for people to spend their money on you, but Bella what's mine is yours. You know that."

"Alice I feel the same way like Bella, but you have to let us know."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise!"

"Yeah right," I started to laugh against my own wishes.

"So who's the mysterious guy?" Rose said as we prepared for tonight.

"Who?"

"That Edward guy!" I said, shocked that she had forgotten already, that or she was faking it.

"Oh, no one in particular, he was the second bartender that's going to be at the bar tonight for my party." She said nonchalantly.

Rose threw me a look, and I sent her one again, not believing a word but we said nothing.

"Ok you know the procedure, biotches. The bathrooms are open for service and I told Mitzy to come and do our hair and make up." Alice said going for one of her million bathrooms with her initials. Rose and I had our own courtesy of Alice Cullen of course. "Be back here in twenty minutes, ready for war."

Rose and I laughed, but Alice was totally serious. To her, getting ready for a party was war.

The hallway bathrooms that were in the third story were being inspected by Philip so I couldn't take a shower there, Rose had opted for the second floor but I didn't want to be seen in my bathrobe by anyone other than Rosalie, Alice or Mrs. Cullen, and the closest bathroom was the one in the "forgotten" room as I called it.

I decided to go in there.

Even though the room looked like it had been occupied once, it felt like I was walking into enemy territory. Like I wasn't supposed to be there.

For a moment I decided to go down to the second floor, but then I went against that and stayed in the room. The house was not haunted and I didn't believe in blood-thirsty ghosts.

_Did I?_

Like every bedroom in the mansion, this one was color coded. Who ever had lived here loved the color green, but instead of having the Victorian theme like in most of the house, this one had a more Edwardian feel **(No pun intended. I laughed when I realized this).** Strangely didn't feel out of place, it felt right.

I went into the bathroom, and noticed it was almost identical to the one in Alice's bedroom, just like everything in the house, the bathrooms themselves were considered priceless. I went to check if all of the faucets where working, thankfully they were.

I quickly undressed and jumped in to the warm jet stream shower. Immediately I felt like I was getting a massage. I sighed and started with my shower regiment, when I realized that unlike the other bathrooms in the home, this one wasn't stocked with toiletries. I cursed under my breath not knowing what to do.

I wrapped myself in my bathrobe and walked into the bedroom, hoping to see one of the maids that were scurrying around the mansion.

Just as I was about to peek out of the door, a guy walked in, backpack in hand, dark sunglasses and wearing shabby looking clothes.

_A burglar!_

He looked up at me and had the same deer-caught-in-the-headlights look that, most likely I was currently sporting.

Everything from this point forward seemed and felt like it was going in slow motion. As I was about to take in air to let out a screeching yell, he threw himself on me and sent me flying on to the four poster bed.

He had his hand on my mouth, looked at me, scared while I looked at him totally shell shocked.

I do have to admit that even though I was peeing my pants, sacred shitless, I still noticed that he had an amazing set of viridian eyes, a unique mop of copper hair, and an amazing chiseled face.

After what felt like years, I decided that I would fight, even if I ended up in the hospital or six feet under. I shook him off, and pushed him away, throwing him off balance.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing here?!" I screamed, all of a sudden angry. How dare he try to rob such wonderful people as the Cullens, who had worked so hard to achieve the wealth they currently had.

"I say the same thing!"

I scoffed, shocked at his audacity, "how dare you! I'm going to call the cops!" I looked around for the phone and when I saw one by the budior I went to it, but the burglar went after me.

"No!"

"Let me go!" I screamed trying fight him off, since he grabbed my wrist.

"You don't understand!" I said, pulling me to him, throwing me on the bed and using his body as a cage. "I'm Edward Cullen!"

I was still fighting him when it sunk in what he said. I stopped, doubting him.

"Making up family members to make me believe you, is not going to work!" Once again, I fought him. "You really think I'm stupid enough to not know that my best friend doesn't have a family member named Edward!"

"Too bad, because you _are _stupid! Now listen to me!" he yelled.

"How dare you call me stupid!" I started punching him on his chest (which felt really well-defined).

"That's because you are! Now stop punching me, and give me a chance to show you!"

"Show me what?!"

"My I.D.!" He let me go, and took out his wallet, throwing me looks every now and then. "Here!" He practically shoved that piece of plastic down my throat.

I looked at it, and there it was, his picture and in huge letters, "Edward Anthony Cullen". I made sure it was a legitimate I.D. and not a fake one.

_It looks real…_

"See? You _are_ stupid." He said triumphantly.

"This means nothing. Alice or the Cullens never told me there was an Edward in in their family tree!"

"That's because I walked out on them." He said simply as if that explained everything.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Trust me, I'm a Cullen. Alice's twin brother, by the way." He said, putting him weathered backpack on the bed and taking things out. More shoddy looking clothes.

"Why do you have such crappy looking clothes if you're part of the wealthiest family in the Pacific Northwest?"

"Boy, you're nosy. I told you, I walked out on all of the luxuries and dollar signs of my family's fortune."

I started to blush, still angry, "if you're nosy, you're rude!"

He looked up at me smirking, than stopping for a moment and noticing my blush, he chuckled, "you're nosy, but cute."

I started to blush even more.

_Did Philip crank up the central heater or do I have a fever?_

I looked away and tried to control my raging hormones, "listen here-"

"'Listen here?' Did you just move from the stereotypical South?" Damn, was he cocky.

"You're a real jerk, who ever you are!"

"You certainly love to make things hard for yourself," he walked up to me, confident, "you're Bella right?"

"You know my name?"

"You told me your name."

"When did I do that?!" I racked my brain but nothing came up.

"Could you tell Alice 'Edward called and to return the call to the number that popped up in the caller I.D. tell her it's urgent.' 'Sure, I'll let her know.' 'Thanks, uh…' 'Bella.' 'Thanks Bella'. Unlike you, I have brilliant memory."

_Oh no…_

"Edward…?" I asked dumbly.

"Uh yeah." He said, as if I had half a brain.

_Holy shit!_

**A/N: I know it's somewhat of a slow start, but I swear the story will pick up starting in chapter two! Leave your comments, suggestions or questions, it would really help me get a sense of what you think of the story! Have a great day!!!**


	2. Interesting Night

**BPOV**

"_Edward…?" I asked dumbly._

"_Uh yeah." He said, as if I had half a brain._

_Holy shit!_

"I thought you and Alice were sleeping together…" That came out of my mind without my consent.

"Wow, you're sick." He said totally disgusted, "she's my sister."

I was super beet red when he said this and just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole, "I know that," all of a sudden I got angry and spat back, clearly shocking him, "but I didn't know that five minutes ago!"

"Well look who's the little firecracker." He said, smug demeanor coming back.

"And you're an asshole."

"You know, if you weren't so darn cute I would have asked you to leave my room immediately, but I just can't."

_Shit, this guy sure makes me hot… and wet…_

"Look you asshole-"

"You sure love that word… are you sure you're not saying you want to look at my asshole? I wouldn't mind showing you mine if you show me yours." He said, with a devilish grin.

"Fuck you." I said tightening the knot in my robe and turned to the door, I needed to get out of there fast.

"By the way, you look great in Egyptian cotton." He called after me, I didn't say anything and slammed the door behind me.

I was fuming and I didn't know why, _such an asshole!, _I can't believe Esme gave birth to that monster. He's horrible!

The weird thing was that, I didn't know what I hated so much about him. Yes, he was _extremely _arrogant, but damn he was hot. That was the only thing that saved him in my book. His hotness.

_Wow I sound so deep…_

I started to laugh at my own two-dimensional opinion and hurried to Alice's room. I wasn't attending the party. This reminded me that that little bitch never said she had a brother, let alone such a cocky, hot brother.

I threw myself into the room and yelled for Alice to come out of the shower that instant.

* * *

**RPOV**

Since Bella and I had decided to take showers in two of the once-used rooms in the Cullen mansion I assumed there would have been toiletries.

I was wrong.

Cursing more than the devil himself, I walked out once again into the navy bedroom. Unlike the other bedrooms in the home, this one was much different. It was obvious a guy used to sleep here, the pin up girl posters, dusty Nintendo and its controllers and Marvel Comics superhero action figures said it all.

"Fucking Jesus Christ and all of his holy apostles..." An astonished voice said as I turned around, trying to fix my bathrobe.

I gasped shocked to find a massive guy staring at me, eyes as big as saucers. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Emmett Cullen, I must have died…" He said drinking me in. He looked like the quintessential quarterback, black curly hair that fell just before his eyelids, aquamarine eyes, cute little dimples in his cheeks and archer's lips that look quite delicious. I shook my head slightly and tried to think of what he was saying.

"Cullen?" I asked taking a step back.

"Yeah, so did I die and I'm now in heaven?" He said still astonished.

I gave out a dry laugh, "no but if you try something you will be."

"Damn…" He said, disappointed.

"So you're a Cullen?"

"Yeah, I'm Carlisle and Esme's oldest son. What are you doing in my room?" His astonishment turned into confusion and all of a sudden went smug, "not that I mind you being in here. It would make things a lot easier…"

_Hmm… _he was cute, clearly well defied, but was he telling the truth about being a Cullen?

"How come Alice didn't mention you to us?" I asked defensively.

"Long story."

"I've got time." I said defiently.

"Does that mean you won't be leaving soon?" He asked, hopeful.

"I can't just walk out of my best friend's life, and besides I have a party to attend to tonight."

"Aww shit! I forgot I'm bartending tonight!" He said, angry at himself.

"So you're lying about being a Cullen, you little fucker!" I yelled, starting for the door, "you're just saying shit that way I won't call the cops on you!"

"No wait! I am a Cullen, it's just that I wanted to ask you to dance tonight but I won't be able to since I'll be working the bar!" He said, running after me.

"I'm calling the Cullens just to make sure!" I said, trying to open the door, but he held my tiny hand on the knob with his big, strong one.

"I can prove I'm a Cullen without you having to call my parents." He said defiently.

"Anything to keep me in your room huh?" I asked, calling him out.

He started to blush slightly, which went well with his boyish looks. I grinned and let go of the knob. "Here." He said, taking out an I.D.

"Vermont?" I asked looking at the state I.D.

"Yeah, Edward and I moved to Vermont eight years ago."

"Edward?" That name sounded familiar.

"Yeah, my little brother and Alice's twin brother."

"Ohhh!" I said suddenly remembering the car ride from _Pixie_. "Edward!"

"You know Edward?" He sounded confused.

"No, but Bella and I- nevermind. It's nothing." I said trying to change the subject. I laughed internally, Bella and I had thought that Alice and Edward… wow…..

As I thought about earlier I remembered I only had an hour and a half before the party started and I was somewhat wet from my five seconds in the shower.

"I have to go and get ready!" And as that imp what the fuck was going on.

"Already?" He asked, somewhat down.

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" I said running into the hallway, not caring that two male servants were staring at me, ogling.

"Hey! Stop staring!" I heard Emmett yell, but not thinking twice about it.

* * *

**BPOV**

"So they walked out on you and your parents because they felt like their lives were too easy?" I asked as Alice as Rose and I stared at her.

"Yeah." She said, crying a little.

"What made them make that decision?" Rose said as I handed Alice some Kleenex.

"They were big on charities and my dad decided to send them to South America for a summer to help one of our charities and they came back completely different. They said they wanted to change the world. Make it better."

"Did you agree?" Rose said, understanding.

"I was a spoiled brat, and I was used to the luxuries and life that my parents had provided for us. I wanted no part in it. I chose to live in my high society bubble and imagine everyone lived like this, instead of following my brothers."

"How did your parents take it?" I asked, thinking about the mixed emotions the Cullens must have felt.

"On one hand they were extremely proud of their kids, but on the other hand they were scared for their safety. They were used to our life just like I was and my parents knew that they would not cope easily outside of our walls."

"So what ended up happening?" Rosalie asked, giving her a glass of water.

"I resented them for leaving me behind and for making me feel like I didn't care for the wellbeing of the less fortunate. I made my life, and they made theirs. They would call every now and then and I would rarely take their calls. They ended up being really successful and with almost no help from our dad, they started their own charity for the least fortunate in low income nations. Emmett is in charge of the administrative aspect and Edward is more about the humanitarian part. He does the traveling and talking to the actual human beings that are helped by their charity. They have a business partner, some guy from Texas. I never bothered to ask much about him. I think Edward mentioned that he came with them and is currently in a hotel after refusing to stay here."

"What's the name of the charity?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"Raising Hope, it's barely starting to get media attention even though they don't need or want it."

"Did they go to college and study for this or did they do it off the cuff?"

"No, Emmett went to Cornell to study Business while working with the charity and Edward followed in Dad's footsteps and just got his Medical degree from Dartmouth two years ago."

"How old are they again?" I asked, remembering that Edward said he and Alice were twins.

"Edward's my twin so he's 24 and Emmett is two years older making him 26." She said wiping her tears.

"So Emmett was 18 and Edward 16 when they walked away?" Rose said, amazed.

"Yeah," Alice said laughing, "amazing huh?"

"Extraordinary you mean…" I said, taking back most of what I had previously thought about that cocky bastard.

Hey, I said "most"!

"They're back because Esme and Carlisle asked them to, and because they said it was time to come home." She finished.

"Oh…" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

Just then I remembered what I had decided when I stormed out of his room, "I'm not going to the party."

Alice and Rose stared at me like I had grown three heads out of nowhere. "What?!" They yelled in unison.

"You heard me."

"Oh hell no, you're not doing this to me!" Alice said, fuming. "And besides, Emmett and Edward are going to be bartending and I wanted you and Rose to get to know each other that way it won't be weird between all of us!"

"What the fuck do you mean "not doing this" to you?! You didn't tell us about your brothers, if they hadn't come today they would have never existed to Rosalie and I!"

"That's different!" Alice said, thinking of a good excuse.

"Bullshit."

"Bella you promised you would come!" She stomped her foot like a little girl. If I wasn't angry I would have laughed, but I didn't.

"Alice, thanks for the dress, shoes and invitation, but I decided that I would rather go home."

"And read Dickens, and eat five cartons of chop suey, orange chicken and beef with broccoli while watching _Divorce Court_. Yeah we know." She said, spitefully.

"Excuse my boring life Alice, but I would rather do that than get drunk and have mindless sex with a stranger!" I was getting red from the rage I was feeling.

"Hold on girls! Let's not get nasty about this. Bella you promised you would go to the party and besides, let's face it, you need a little lay." Rose said coming between Alice and I. Who looked like we were going to kill each other any second. "Let's make a deal. You go and have one drink, don't say no just yet, just _one _drink and dance with one guy, _once _and then you can go home."

"No."

"Bella!"

"Fine! _One_ drink, _one _guy, _one _dance!" I said making it clear, anything to get them off my back and to get out whole. You never knew with Alice Cullen.

Alice jumped up and down squealing while Rose looked at me satisfied, "oh whores let's get ready!"

"Unlike you, Bella and I didn't have a chance to shower."

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah… 'oh yeah…'" Rose and I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sure Philip is done inspecting the other bathrooms. One can take a shower in my bathroom and the other can go to the one in the hallway closest to me."

"Ok. Bella you take Alice's and I'll take the hallway's since you're a little conscious about other people seeing you in just a bathrobe."

"Ah the perks about being a model. You're perfectly fine with your body…" I said sarcastically.

"You should take some of what I have and apply it. You have a great body." Rosalie said, I was sure just to make me feel better about myself.

I laughed and closed the bathroom door, ready to take a much needed shower.

"Bella get in the chair, I'm doing your hair!" Alice yelled as I just finished my make up.

"How are you going to do it?" Half-curious, half anxious. It was always a question mark with Alice.

"Messy waves. You have to remember that the dinner is all rich old women talking about how much money they've donated to their local charity and talking about how great their grandchildren are, you have to look classy but don't worry, just before my guests arrive we'll make it more of our kind of thing." She winked. I didn't like Alice winking. That always meant bad news.

"Alice-"

"Bella you promised."

"I promised I would have one drink with one guy and have one dance. I didn't promise I would let you use me as Barbie Bella." I corrected.

"It all falls under the same thing."

"No it doesn't." I said as if I was a little five year old girl.

"Hey guys." Rosalie said, walking in like a Grecian goddess.

"What took you so long Rose?"

"I was having a conversation with Teddy Roosevelt."

"Huh?" Alice and I asked dumbly.

Rosalie started to laugh and shook her head, taking out her make up and starting to apply it, a weird smile on her face.

"Ok, here are your shoes!" Alice gave Rosalie and I two different boxes. I opened mine and found some grayish black crisscross slingback heels and stared at the heel.

"Fuck Alice, how tall are these?"

"One and a half platform and five and three-quarter inches."

"Alice you want me to die?" I asked, almost questioning if she was crazy.

"Don't be so melodramatic. You can walk on those."

"No I can't!"

"Bella, you won't die. The back patio is plain. Nothing you can trip on."

"You forget that I could make a flat service into a fucking crime scene with the balance I have." I said putting the deadly weapons away.

"Bella, put the slingbacks on." Rosalie said, sounding formidable.

I didn't disappoint.

Rosalie was scary when she was serious.

"You like yours, Rose?" Alice asked, putting hers on. Alice's shoes were silver strappy ankle sandals that went perfect with her dress, they were just as high as mine.

"Yeah Alice, the shoes are fab!" Rose's were black leather gladiator-inspired slingback platforms with little buckles on the side, and just like the other two pairs, 4'4/3".

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here," she said going to the bags and taking out three little packets. "this is for you, Bella. My silvertone three-bangle bracelet," I stared at the shockingly beautiful piece, "and here's your accessory Rose!"

"An arm band?" Rose asked, grinning.

"Yup, I knew you would love it and it goes great with your dress!"

"Alice please tell me there are no more presents." I said annoyed.

"Don't worry Bella, that's the end of my gift-giving until your birthday!"

"Yeah, you better." I said under my breath.

"What about you Alice? What accessory will you be wearing?" Rose asked as I helped her put on her three strand arm band.

"Oh, I'm just going to be wearing my three-loop earrings since my dress already has glitzy touches."

"Either way, we look awesome." Rose said, putting on her perfume, I followed suit. **(If you want to have an idea of what the girls are wearing, go to my profile and click on the links :D).**

"I have to admit that we do." I said, feeling the words like lead in my mouth.

Alice laughed and went to her window. "Everyone's here!" Rose and I ran to her side and looked down, she was right. In the deep sunlight fat old ladies, their proud husbands and their plastic, too tanned daughters and sons were all over the garden, while the quartet played soft lounge music. Mrs. Cullen donned a gorgeous red gown, while Dr. Cullen looked dapper in a black tuxedo. The epitome of elegance.

"Ok remember what I said last week. All we have to do is drink a little bit of champagne, and make small talk, have dinner and wait for everyone to leave. Once they've left we come back up here to touch up while the service sets up the dance floor and my guests arrive. Then it's party time!" She said, totally excited. I on the other hand, was nervous.

"Oh look Emmett and Edward are already down there!"

I looked down and the air was sucked out of my lungs. Edward looked amazing in his black tuxedo, hand in his pocket looking so relaxed it bordered on bored as the plastic girls giggled around him.

I could have sworn I felt slightly sick but I didn't know why.

"Wow, Edward's cute!" Rose said, but instantly went back to Emmett. Emmett was just as good looking as Edward. Although he was ginormous, he must have been a gym aficionado.

"So is Emmett," I noted. Rose giggled for some reason and Alice looked at both of us with a weird look on her face. When I was going to ask her what was up there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She chimed.

"Mss. Cullen, Swan and Hale, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen asked for your attendance." Philip said, wearing a more formal uniform than what he was wearing earlier that day.

"Yeah Philip, we'll be right down. Tell Mom and Dad I feel a little sick and won't be down until the guests go to the dining hall and are about to have dinner." Rose and I stared, not saying anything. Philip nodded briskly and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"What the fuck was that?" Rose asked as she and I rounded on Alice.

"You know the saying 'fashionable late'?" Alice said, sitting down carefully and reading Rose's edition of _GQ_.

"We bumrush to get ready for the party, just to be 'fashionably late'?" I asked, going to her and looking at her, shocked.

"Yup." She turned the page, to Rose's spread, "wow Rose, you look great in that _Oscar de la Renta_ frock!"

"Thanks Alice, but don't you think we should go down now?"

"Nope."

"This is stupid." I said, crossing my arms.

"No it isn't. Trust me, it's pure genius." Alice said, turning the magazine length-wise to see a picture of Rosalie in another designer outfit.

Twenty minutes later, three magazines and a visit from Dr. Cullen to check on Alice's "sickness" later, we were prepping up again after watching the sun almost say its goodbyes and everyone started going inside for dinner.

"Ok, here's the plan: we'll walk down the staircase as everyone is in the main hall transitioning to the dining hall that way everyone's eyes are on us." Alice said as we ran-hopped to the staircase and sounding a lot like a general leading his troops into battle.

We peeked on the side and noticed most everyone in the main hall, my heart started to thump and I didn't know why…

_Maybe because you will most likely trip going down the stairs while the upper crust of the Olympic Peninsula stares._

Alice took a deep breath and turned to us, "like Tyra Banks once said," Rose and I joined in for the second part of her sentence, "'the world is your runway. Work it.'" Alice took the lead, I stood behind her and finally Rose took the rear.

_Think of _Princess Diaries_… _Princess Diaries_…_Princess Diaries_…_

After a moment people started noticing us and turned to watch us. I felt like the Bearded Lady in the circus' of yesteryear and everyone gawking at me.

"Alice! Rosalie! Bella! So glad you came down!" Dr. Cullen said coming up to take Alice's arm and lead her the rest of the way. "Are you better, dear?" He whispered.

Alice kept smiling to make it look like he was telling her something pleasant, "yeah Dad, I'm fine."

"Great."

"Alice, what happened?" Mrs. Cullen asked coming up to her and taking her hands.

"Nothing, Mom. I just felt kind of 'blah'."

"Alice, a lady doesn't use that language, she says something like 'I felt a little under the weather' or something more formal."

"Yes, Mother." Alice laughed.

"Well now that everyone is present, why don't we move on to the dining hall?" Dr. Cullen announced to the guests who were still gawking at us. They all agreed to move on to the dinner.

There were two massive dining tables set to accommodate the dinner party. In each table I counted forty two settings in each table.

Again, filthy rich family.

Dr. Cullen sat at the head of the table, Mrs. Cullen to his right and Alice right next to her. Rose sat beside Alice and I beside her. Edward sat opposite Mrs. Cullen and Emmett beside him. A stunningly handsome blonde sat beside him, he had piercing blue eyes and had a laid back grin on his gorgeous face. Everyone else sat where they pleased.

The first course was served, butter squash soup and everyone started to start their little conversations. I noticed Edward didn't take his eyes off of me ever since we had made our appearance.

I made small talk with Rose about her next photo shoot, while Alice talked to her dad about her party afterwards, while sending the cute blonde looks every now and then, which he slyly returned.

"Alice," Edward said politely across the table, we all stared, "I don't think I introduced you to Jasper Whitlock, our Head of Personnel at Raising Hope, did I?"

"No, Edward," she said taking the chance to openly stare at Jasper, "you did not introduce us to Mr. Whitlock."

"Well, Emmett and I will like to apologize to everyone," he looked at me as he said "everyone", "Jasper, this is Alice Cullen, my adorable twin sister and her two best friends, Ms. Rosalie Hale and Ms. Bella…"

"Swan." I finished for Edward, and now smiled at Jasper, who bowed his head slightly acknowledging me.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Cullen, Ms. Hale, Ms. Swan."

"How do you do, Mr. Whitlock." Alice said, grinning.

"Please call me Jasper, Mr. Whitlock is my father." He said amusingly.

"Jasper." Alice said, grinning like a damn fool.

"So what do you do as Head of Personnel?" Rose said, curious.

"I deal with all of our employees, you know hiring, training, disciplinary action if needed and to some degree the unfortunate firing. But that's rarely."

"Do you enjoy your job?" Alice said, paying attention only to him now. Rose and I sent each other knowing looks.

"Yes, very. It has taught me how to deal with different personalities and how to be a leader. Besides the fact that the cause is a great one." The conversation had turned from a table conversation to a two-person one.

By this time, Philip was already serving the main course, scallops over mustard-olive sauce.

"Wow, they're delicious aren't they Edward?" A high-pitched voice hurt my ears. We turned to see who had spoken to find a blonde bimbo, sending flirtacious glances at Edward who gave her a pained expression and nodded.

I chuckled into my napkin looking down. After a moment I looked and noticed Edward noticing my snickering and cocked his eyebrow as if to ask what was so funny. Trying to be suave I took my glass of wine and slightly raised it so that way Edward would be the only one to notice this and taking a small sip and putting it back down. A knowing look came all over his face and his grin became wider, more debonair.

_That's right jerk, I was laughing at you._

Edward cleared his throat slightly and turned to Emmett, engaging him in conversation.

_Edward Cullen: 0; Bella Swan: 1_

I went back to my food as well as my conversation with Rosalie, totally elated. I guess the night wasn't going to be so boring after all.

After desert, spinal fritters with honey, everyone got ready to leave. The night had been a success for Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Good night… good night Mrs. Sullivan… yes it was nice to see you too… good night Mr. and Mrs. Michaels… yes good night Mrs. Reynolds." Alice said as Rose and I also said our good nights.

After fifteen torturous minutes of this, everyone finally leaves. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen ask Philip to bring their overnight bags. "Darling, remember what we agreed on last week." Mrs. Cullen said taking her husband's arm about to take off.

"Yes Mom. Phone numbers, possible overnighters, and safety." Alice said, trying to speed things up. She seriously could not wait for the party now. Or rather, she couldn't wait to get drunk with Jasper and fuck him senseless.

"Yes, exactly. Now you know where we're staying and our numbers, if you need anything-"

"I'll make sure to call you." Alice finished it off, wow she seriously couldn't wait.

Five minutes later the Cullens were gone and Philip had ordered the service to get the garden ready for the party. Jasper said he would run to his hotel and change from his tux to something more casual.

As soon as Jasper was gone, Alice turned to the rest of us, "now the girls and I are going up to get ready, you guys promised to bartend tonight." Emmett gave out a huge sigh, "but don't worry, I hired some other bartenders that way you can have the second part of the night to yourselves and half fun." Emmett and Edward looked astoundingly happy. "Now go to your rooms and change. You're not wearing suits to one of my parties that's for sure!"

"Right. When are you coming down?" Edward said, undoing his tie, which by the way, looked totally fucking hot. Once again, I was getting a little hot.

"Half an hour, the people I invited are going to show up around nine thirty. So you guys have half an hour to get ready."

"I can get ready in fifteen minutes." Emmett said, laughing.

"Same here."

"Yeah well, we're girls." Rose said, going up the staircase.

"Yeah, we know…" Emmett said, appreciatively, I noticed Rose send him a clever grin.

_Hmm… interesting…_

"Ok, see you guys in a bit."

"Bella I think you dropped something in the dinning hall…" Edward said, all of a sudden.

"Really? What?" I looked down at myself and noticed that everything was where it was supposed to be.

"I'm not sure, but I noticed something fall off of you."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't you go check, Bella?" Alice asked, oblivious.

"I think I have everything." I said, trying to figure out his angle.

"I swear I saw something." Edward said, convincingly.

"Alright, tell me where you think I dropped whatever you think I dropped." He grinned and walked me to the dinning hall. Alice, Rose and Emmett went to their respective rooms to freshen up.

Once in the now cleared dining hall, Edward turned to me and said, "tell me Bella, do you like to dance?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Do you like to dance?" He asked, this time a little slower.

"Why do you ask?" I suddenly realized it was ploy to get me alone, stupid little fucker.

"Because I was wondering if you would like to dance with me tonight, at the party." I stared at him for a good ten seconds, not taking in what he was saying.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you just asked me to dance tonight." I said dumbly.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" His stupid grin came back and his arrogant air made a comeback.

"Nothing, I thought you thought I was too stupid to even associate yourself with me." I said defiantly.

"I never said that."

"You made it clear in your room, six hours ago." I folded my arms, giving him attitude.

He laughed and ran his hand through his messy hair, making it even messier if that was possible. _Soooo fuckable…_

"Well I'm sorry if I insulted you, it wasn't my intention."

"Yeah well, fuck you." I said turning around and walking away. He went after my arm and told me to wait, I shook him off, "what do you want now?"

"Bella, I'm trying to apologize and you tell me to fuck off?" He said incredulously.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?"

"You don't see the flaw in your logic?"

"Nope, now leave me alone and go get ready to bartend, barkeep." I said, condescendingly. His eyes hardened and he let me go. I didn't care if I insulted that piece of hot ass, I wanted my revenge for the humiliation I had felt in his room.

Yup, it was turning out to be a very good night.


	3. Morals? What Morals?

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed the story! Here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight.**_

**BPOV**

"So what did you drop?" Rose asked me when I got back from the dining hall, and leaving that dumbass standing there like the royal dumbass he was. And what a dumbass he was…

_Snap out of it!_

"Oh nothing. He thought I dropped something but it was all his imagination." I said simply going to the mirror and fixing my hair. Thankfully it wasn't so messed up and the hairstyle not at all difficult.

"Oh. Did you guys talk?" Alice said sitting me down and fixing it for me.

"Not really."

"You never told what really went on when he found you in his room, nor you Rosalie." Rose and I didn't look at Alice in the face. Most likely Rose was hiding something too.

"Basically the same thing as Rose. I walked out of the shower and there he was. We argued, he told me who he was, and I walked out looking for you." I said, trying not to sound like I was hiding something.

_Which I wasn't._

Not even I believe that. Something did happen with Edward, and something was happening with him. I just didn't know what it was.

"So the same thing happened with you Rose?" Alice asked turning the chair so I would look at her and she started reapplying my makeup.

"Yes, identical stories… kinda weird if you ask me." She said fixing her bra and putting on the dress again.

"Funny how things worked out that way." Alice said, not looking at my eyes, but still applying the blush. I didn't need her to do this for me, it was her way of trying to get info out of me, she was trying to read my body language. I tried my hardest not to let myself or Rose into the jail that was Alice's questioning.

_But why is she so curious?_

"Bella, could you pass me the glitter?"

_Hold up!_

"Glitter?"

"Yes, the body glitter for your arms and legs."

"Alice I'm not a fucking Christmas tree that sparkles in the cold night!" I said getting up and walking away.

"Bella, you promised!" She followed suit.

"I promised I would-"

"Dance with _one _guy, have_ one _drink and dance _one _song! Yes we know, but Bella you have to look hot!" Alice said, running after me with the glitter brush.

"Bella, please just put on some fucking glitter and be done with it." Rose said, taking off her heels and putting on some slippers. I wanted to do the same thing…

"Ok fine, but pass me the slippers next to you, my feet are killing me." I said sitting down and Alice applying a shitload of glitter all over my body.

"Don't worry, it'll come off as the night wares off." Alice said, trying to make me feel better.

"It better." I said feeling like a disco ball.

"Remember that we have forty five minutes 'til we have to go back down." Alice said, sitting down and fixing her hair. Just like her nickname and the name of her brand, she had a pixie cut hair and went in every imaginable direction.

_It sort of reminds me of Edward's messy locks…_

I shook my head, reminding myself I had to stop thinking about that asshole because he was just that: an asshole and he didn't deserved any second of my thoughts.

"What, we have twenty minutes, not forty five." Rose said, looking at the vintage clock in Alice's room.

"I know, but remember 'fashionably late'".

"You just want to subtlety say, 'hey bitches that's right, I run this house and I know I look hot, don't forget that'." Rose said, pointing that out. Alice looked smug and so I decided to bring up Jasper.

"So Alice, what did you think of Jasper?" I said, trying to be sly. Immediately Rose dropped her _Vogue_ and stared, Alice looked a little taken off guard and she was trying to act cool.

_Too late!_

"Nothing in particular. Nice person, nice body, nice accent, nice everything." She was looking at herself as she applied her mineral concealer. Rose and I threw each other looks, I'm pretty sure Alice noticed this but decided to ignore it.

"He sure has gorgeous eyes…" I said, trying to get her to react, Rose knew what I was doing and played along.

"Wonder if he likes to dance…" She said wistfully. Alice's eyes became like saucers, it was working.

"Do you think he would mind being my first?"

"Honeysuckle was your first," Alice said spitefully, I grinned not taking the insult but rather happy that she was reacting.

"No I don't think he'll mind being your first, do you think he'll be my… I don't know what number I'm at right now…" Rose said, as I tried extremely hard not to laugh, "anyway, I'm sure he's seen me in a bikini, I mean I was in the _Sport's Illustrated_, Swimsuit Edition last year."

"I don't think he's the type to buy _Sport's Illustrated_." Alice said, getting up from her vanity mirror and going to her bed.

"Is he a guy?" Rosalie asked, sitting down where Alice had just left.

"Yes." Alice said, not catching on.

"Thank he's into _Sport's Illustrated_." Rose said simply, I couldn't take it any longer, started to crack up.

"Oh my god, Alice! You're so into Jasper!" I yelled. Rosalie giggled, and agreed with me. I didn't know if Alice had applied too much blush, or I was hallucinating, because all of a sudden she got beet red.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Alice you know full well what we're talking about." Rose said, sitting next to Alice and putting her arm around her, Alice still tried to look nonplussed.

"Drop the act, you couldn't take your eyes off of Jasper," I said coming to sit next to them, Rose finished for me, "and if anyone tried to hold a decent conversation with him you would pipe in and once again his attention was all yours." Alice looked away and a small grin was fighting its way across her dainty features.

"He's very nice-looking…" She said, clearly remembering the dinner party.

"Yes, we've established he's nice. Now we have to establish if he's good in bed." Rose said getting up as if it was her life's dream to answer that question.

"Alice, since you called him at the dinner table, and he's obviously all about you," Alice looked at me like I was lying, "you get dibs on him."

"You think he likes me?"

"He's most definitely interested, I mean if he didn't he wouldn't have eaten you alive during dinner." Rosalie said, sitting back down in one of her armchairs and looking at us, grin on her face.

Alice's small grin turned into a full-blown smile, she looked so cute. "Ok, let's finish getting ready!"

"Alice," I remembered something big, "how are you going to prevent this from becoming a block party?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your family is filthy rich and anyone would die to be able to step foot on the premesis, how do you know that your guests didn't invite their friends and they invite their friends, ect.?

"Oh, that's easy! I made a list, and if you're not on the list you don't get in." Alice explained as she put on her mascara.

"Whoa just like a club?"

"Exactly, I even hired a bouncer and some security."

"What about your stuff? I mean if they enter the mansion, and no offense but what if they could take something or brake it?"

"No one's allowed in, I told Philip that only you, Rose, Edward, Emmett and now Jasper are allowed in during the party. If there are overnighters, than they have to be approved by me."

"Good one." Rose noted, as she put lotion on her sculpted legs.

"Wait, isn't one of the bars in the living area?"

"Yeah, but I asked Philip to close off everything except that room, since it's right next to the garden, it won't be much of a problem. All the furniture was moved and the guests were told that the only reason they can go in is to get a drink and have a conversation if the music's too loud.

"Ooohh, that's cool!" Rose, said smiling devilishly for some reason.

"I have everything in order and I thought of everything, don't worry." Alice said, laughing. "Thanks for your concern, Bella."

"You're welcome." I said, smiling. I told them I needed to go to the bathroom, when I got inside the Grecian inspired bathroom, I heard a knock and heard Alice's voice saying to come in. the person walked in, when they spoke I realized it Edward. I went to the door and put my ear there to hear.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but- where's Bella?" I grinned, so he noticed I wasn't there. _What for?_

"She's around, what do you need Edward?" Alice asked curious.

"Oh right, I just wanted to tell you that everything's set and Emmett and I are going to prep up, oh by the way your first guests are already here. I guess they couldn't wait to get the party started."

"Really?" Alice said, mirth all over her voice.

"Yeah, anyway gotta go. I need to go bartend." He said this with a dark edge in his tone, I grinned, once again satisfied.

"Ok, and don't worry in two hours you'll be able to call it quits!"

"Ok!" After this I heard the door closing and Alice and Rose talking excitedly about what could happen tonight.

* * *

"Shoes?"

"Check."

"Perfume?"

"Check."

"Makeup?"

"Check."

"Alice could we just go? I want to be home in an hour tops." I said, breaking routine.

"Bella! You're still on that?"

"Yes, now let's go!"

"Fine, fine." Alice said, going for the door. The lights in her room were off and you could see the night's sky outside her windows, and the lights from the garden, muted music and the chatter of a large crowd. We had waited forty five minutes and now it was the time to go, and do what I had promised that way I could get the hell out of there.

When we got to one of the garden doors that lined the whole of the wall facing the garden, Alice called the DJ. We were shocked that he answered because of the music.

"Ok Michael, stop the music dramatically and say something like "Your hostess has arrived, and so did her hot friends!'"

"Alice!" I said, blushing, Rose just laughed.

"Shh!" She said to me, than she turned to the phone, "Ok now." She hung up and looked to the party. Rose and I waited for the lights to go to us, and in a matter of three blinks they were. The music was turned off and the DJ spoke.

"Look who showed her little pretty face! Your gorgeous hostess and her bangin'" it's safe to say I wanted to crawl under a rock and die, "best friends! Everyone make your hostess feel appreciated for throwing this fabulous party!"

Everyone erupted in applause and started to hoot, their way of saying "thanks for the music, alcohol and fucking I'm gonna get tonight".

The DJ went back to the music and started to play a rave-style song, everyone went nuts and started to grind.

_Oh joy…_

"Let's go get a drink!" Alice said, turning around and going to the door that led to where the inside bar was, the glass panels lining the wall.

We went inside as everyone greeted Alice, who thanked them for coming and if they had called their designated driver, everyone said they had, although I wondered if they were telling the truth.

Emmett was bartending the inside bar, and for some unknown reason I felt kind of dissapointed.

"Hey Emmett, give me a Cosmo." Alice said as Emmett finished up a watermelon martini. When he noticed us he became very stiff for some reason.

"Where did you learn to bartend?" Rose asked, leaning in.

"Edward and I worked as bartenders in Vermont when we were trying to get the charity up on its feet." Emmett said, grinning.

"Really? What do you recommend?"

"For you", he looked at me and Alice, and went back to Rose as if he had changed what he was going to say, "a green apple martini. It's sweet but a little sour that way you get a balance of both flavors."

"I'll have that."

"And my Cosmo." Alice reminded him as he started on Rose's drink.

_Hmm… interesting…_

"What do you want Bella?" Alice asked me, grinning.

"Hmm? Oh I think I'll wait a little." I said without thinking.

"I thought you wanted to get the drink, find a guy, dance with him and leave?" Alice said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, but what's the point on getting ready when I'm only going to be here five minutes?" I was pulling shit out of my ass.

"I see…"

"Bella!" I turned and found Jessica Stanley coming up to me.

WHORE ALERT!

Jessica and I worked at _The Seattle Times_ as first-timers until she got fired for having an affair with the Editor-in-Chief whose lovely wife came to the paper and dragged Jessica's ten cent weave all over the second floor, screaming what a slut she was.

I heard she had gone to the _Penny Saver _after that.

"Jessica, oh my god!" I acted like I was glad to see her, "I'm so glad you came!"

"I didn't know you were best friends with _Alice Cullen_!" She said with an air of grandeur.

"Yeah, she and I met two years ago, when we did a piece on her and her business at the _Times_." I informed her.

"Oh you're still working there as a first-timer?" I could hear the poison in her question.

"No, not as a first-timer but as the head of Entertainment." I said, grinning. Eat that, bitch. She had wanted that job since we started.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm happy for you!" Yeah right she was happy, she was fuming.

"Pray tell where are you working, Jessica?"

"_The Penny Saver_." She tried to salvage herself, "it's much easier working with less people and less inter-competition and besides, our readers are less demanding, you know."

"Yeah, it must be hard catering to the homeless." I could tell she wanted to punch me but she knew she couldn't mess with me. Not only was I Alice Cullen's best friend, but I could ruin her even more in the journalistic world. She most definitely didn't want that.

"Bella!" Alice called.

"Coming!" I turned back to Jessica, "anyway I have to go-"

"Would you like to have coffee sometime? You know, like old times." She offered, I knew she was only trying to get me to have coffee with her that way she could try and weasel her way into Alice's inner circle. The hell I was going let her use Alice as a means to become "somebody".

"I'm sorry Jessica, but I'm kind of busy with work, and Alice, Rosalie and I are planning on going to New Caledonia in three weeks." I lied.

"Right. Well I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah, see you!" I waved goodbye and walked back to Alice and Rose who were looking at Jessica storm off.

"I didn't know you knew Jessica."

"Is she a Stanley?"

"Yeah."

"I invited her cousin, Alan, but I guess she took his place." Alice said, furring her eyebrows.

"Is that allowed?" I asked, looking back at Jessica who was nowhere in sight now.

"No, I think I need to speak to Roberts." She said, angry.

"Alice, you said you invited forty people and yet there are waaay more than forty people here." Rose said, taking a sip from her drink. Emmett turned to Alice, "Ali I think you should fire your Head of Security."

"Yeah, I think so too." She took out her phone and dialed Philip. "Philip? I need you to call the agency that hired Roberts and tell them I need him and his croons off of my property. But hire a new security agency and have them come immediately." There was a pause, "I don't care about the price. Have them come now, and get rid of Roberts." She hung up and took a long drink from her glass. "Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

"Don't worry Alice, I doubt your parents will be mad."

"Yeah Alice, Mom and Dad possibly knew this might happen so don't fret." Emmett said, handing her a glass of water.

"You're right. Let's not worry about it, and let's go have some fun!" She turned to Emmett, "you still have an hour an half!"

"Yeah, I know." He said, sending Rose a long look. Rose grinned and headed for the dance floor outside.

Since they had a little bit of alcohol in their system and they were more extroverted, Alice and Rosalie went to the dance floor and started to shake their asses. I decided I needed a drink now and went to the barbeque.

Believe it or not, I totally forgot that Edward would be bartending the outside bar, so when I got to the bar I was kind of taken aback.

Fifty plastic girls were surrounding the bar and literally pushing their fake boobs in his face, I started to laugh when I noticed the look on his face wasn't one of pleasure. I sauntered up to him, and he noticed me, looking somewhat relieved.

"Hey barkeep." I said, folding my arms and looking down at him.

"Bella." He said, there was something in his eyes and didn't know what it was.

"A Sex on the Beach please." I said, confidence coming out of nowhere. His grin came back.

_Stupid dumbass, why did you have to be so fucking cocky!_

"Coming right up." He said, taking out the syrups and alcohol he needed.

"Edward, do mine first!" A beach blonde bimbo said trying to sound cute.

_Phuleze!_

Edward ignored her, but I decided to play with him, "yeah Edward, do hers first." Edward grinned, and handed me my drink, I went for it and noticed that his fingertips lingering on mine. I felt an electric wave that I had never felt before, and I stared at him, somewhat stunned. "How do you know that I haven't already?"

I put on a grin, and slowly took a sip from my drink, trying hard not to roll my eyes at how good it was. It tasted better than any other Sex on the Beach I had ever had. I lowered my glass, and noticed he had an amused expression on his stunning face. He knew what I was thinking.

"Thanks for the drink, barkeep." I said, about to walk away, just when Alice came out of nowhere, grinning like a fool, followed by Rose, a newly-arrived Jasper, Emmett and some raven-haired guy I had never seen before.

"Emmett what the fuck? Why aren't you bartending?" Edward asked angry.

"Alice said I didn't have to anymore." He grinned.

"That's what I came for, to tell you! You are relieved of your duties!"

"Are you serious?" Edward asked, happy.

"Yes! Now find a chick and dance, Eddie, dance!" Alice said, ok she was drunk.

"Don't call me Eddie!" My body shivered immediately.

This is why: one: Edward was standing right behind me. Two: he had said this by my ear. And three: he sounded sooo fucking hot when he growled under his teeth. I felt somewhat dizzy after this.

"Edward, want to dance with me?" A Plastic asked.

"Sorry but I already have someone to dance with." He said, I looked at him shocked. I wanted to see who it was.

"Really? Who?" All of the Plastics looked furious.

"Her." He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the dance floor. It took a while to realize that he was talking about me and he was pulling me to the dance floor.

"Wait!" I said, when I snapped out of it. "I told you, I'm not dancing with you!" I said yelling over the music since we were closer to the speakers. "And besides, I'm not done with my drink!" I said, taking a long drink, it was fucking amazing.

Edward grinned, and lowered his face to my ear since I was shorter than him, with or without fucking towers on my feet. "You want some Sex on the Beach?" I could not control my body anymore as well as if I hadn't had the alcohol and he noticed me shivering. He chuckled darkly, sending chills up my spine.

"Maybe." Fine. He knew now that I found him hot, might as well play with him further.

"Really?"

"Yes," I whispered in the same tone he had spoken in, and lowered my chin while opening my eyes to make them more doe-eyed. Men loved girls that looked innocent. I saw him swallow.

_HA! Success!_

"Well we can go back to the bar and order another one…" I noticed Alice was dancing near us, watching us intently.

"No." I said, hopping to god that my tactic was going to work, "let's dance. I feel like dancing now."

"I thought you didn't want to dance with me."

"Not anymore. I want to dance with you." I said, going back to the innocent voice. He fell hook, line and sinker once again. That's all I needed to say for him to take my hand and drag me to the middle of the dance floor. Alice was still watching us, grinning.

He took my hands and wrapped them around his neck before putting his strong arms around my waist and finding the rhythm of the song, leading me.

Suddenly he and I were the only ones that mattered. We moved slowly, the song was sexually explicit but in a very slow, sultry kind of way. I decided to control the situation. I turned around and started to grind my ass, strategically placing it noticing Edward freeze for a moment. I internally cheered, hoping I didn't look like a dumbass.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, with a firmer grip as if to say, "don't stop." like hell I was going to stop. I was enjoying this more than I wanted to admit, but hey, why say not to an all-you-can-eat buffet?

His hands started to travel, feeling my thighs and then going back to squeeze my ass. To say that this would have been too much for me if it had been anyone else, would be lie. But Edward had something every guy didn't have. And I didn't know what. I let him explore my, before this, innocent body.

I felt his hot breath down the nape of my neck, as he continued to assault me. I turned around and looked at his eyes, which were lust-filled, and ran my hand from his neck, slowly going down, when I reached a certain spot, I discreetly and lightly ran my finger down the bulge in his pants.

Did I mention that it was HUGE? Well I'm doing it now. I could only imagine how big he is… yum…

"Do you like this?" I whispered in his ear, I felt him shiver and I grinned.

"Yes." He said this as if it pained him to speak.

"I'm glad." I said as I lightly ran my tounge down the soft spot in his ear.

"Fuck me…" Edward whispered, holding on to me, totally forgetting that we were supposed to be dancing.

"You want to fuck me don't you?" I wasn't talking, it was a weird, dominant woman I had never knew existed in my psyche.

"Fuck yeah, Bella." He groaned once again, as I noticed that the song had finished.

"Too bad, because I have to go home." I said, my regular tone of voice came back and I grinned.

He looked at me, lust and confusion all over his face. "What?"

"I told Alice that I would have one drink, dance one song with one guy. Arynd I've done that. Now if you'll excuse Asshole, I'm leaving." I said about to turn, "oh by the way, nice package." I winked and strutted to where Alice was, visually eating Jasper. "Hey bitch, I did what you wanted, so now I'm leaving."

"But Bella!"

"You saw, don't deny it." She pursed her lips, knowing that I had seen her keeping tabs on me and her brother, "I did what we agreed on, now I'm leaving."

"Fine." She said, trying to find a loophole, but couldn't

"Tell Rose good night, and that I'll be over tomorrow to pick up my laptop which I left when I went over yesterday. I need it to finish my article for Monday."

"Ok…" Alice said defeated, I turned to Jasper, "It was nice to meet you, Jasper." I held out my hand. He took it, laid-back grin on his face. "Same, Bella."

"Good night, Alice."

"'night…"

"I'm going to your room to get my things, ok?"

"Yeah just dial Philip's cell and tell him to let you in." Alice said, remembering the procedure.

"Oh right, thanks."

After calling Philip and telling me to open one of the closed glass-paneled doors so that I could go to Alice's room, and being let in by him, I took off the heels and ran up the stairs.

I went into the bedroom and, remembering not to turn on the light because you could see the room from the garden, the music and voices could still be heard minutely. I looked around for my clothes someone walked into the room. I turned startled.

"Don't you think you owe me an explanation?" Edward asked, blocking the door.

"Edward! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"That! Sneak up on me!" I said angrily.

"You do remember that you left your clothes in my bathroom right?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Are you serious?" My mind went back to right before Edward and I met in his bedroom.

_Oh my fucking God…_

"You looked at my clothes?" I asked, turning red.

"I put them away, I wasn't just going to leave them in the bathroom." He was playing around with me.

"You-you should have left them there." I looked away, blushing.

"Fredrick's of Hollywood huh?" He grinned.

"So?" I became defensive and snapped back. He was somewhat shocked.

"Hey, hey. I like that store. I also liked what you bought." I would have loved to see you in that, but I have to admit, you semi-wet in a bathrobe… fucking hot…" He shook his head, remembering a particularly good memory.

"Fuck you." I huffed.

"Well?" He said, coming up to me and standing over me.

"Well what?"

"You owe me an explanation why you left me hot and bothered in the dance floor."

"What? You thought I would seriously fuck an asshole?"

"That's my job, baby. I have the penis not you, therefore you can't fuck an asshole."

"Stop being literal." I said, tired of his word play.

"You want me, stop acting as if you're too good for me." He said, leaning into my neck, sending chills down my body again. "You know, short, metallic dresses look great on you." He said, running his finger down my open arm. I shivered again.

"You're a jerk, I don't sleep with jerks." I said, pushing him away and standing further from him, if we kept this up I knew I would end up in his bed.

"And you're an uptight bookworm but that doesn't mean I don't like tightness…"

"What did you call me?" I demanded.

"An uptight bookworm." He said, challenging me.

"How dare-"

"I looked you up, I didn't know you were the head of Entertainment at _The Seattle Times_, your own paper even did an article on you. It was all about how you love to read, and snuggle up in your couch not going out and living your life."

"It was about the life of a successful writer!" I said, blushing once again, thank god it was dark and he couldn't see.

"And yet you come off as an anti-social, introvert that would rather live in the written word than enjoy the life she has right now."

"Why you little-!" I went at him, hand raised but he stopped me, damn he was fast.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" He said in a business-like voice, "you intrigue me," I blushed even more, "I don't know why, but you do. You find me attractive. We're both single and uncommitted. We're alone in a huge mansion, where no one is going to bother us. Why don't we just have a little night of mindless passion and in the morning we go back to hating each other?"

My mouth dropped and went to China.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." He said coolly. The _nerve! _I tried to calm down, and not loose my temper.

"I'm going to imagine you didn't not offer me sex tonight," I said breathing slowly, "and just gather my things and leave."

"Bella, cut the fucking crap and let's just fuck." He was getting angry.

"Damn, you're a pervert. If you're that horny, why don't you go and ask one of those Plastics to fuck you that why you won't have to bother me!"

"Because the sexual tension between you and I is far too thick to just ignore. Let's just get it over with tonight that way we don't have to dance around each other, wanting to pounce."

Ok, he had me there.

_Fuck…_

I said nothing and just stared at him, defiant. "How do I know you don't have any STDs?"

"Fuck you. I'm clean." He said, clearly insulted.

"Hey! It's a very good question!" I said, somehow the tension between him and I was loosening and the air was beginning to feel relaxed.

"Yeah, well how do I know you're the one that's not clean?"

"I've-" I stopped myself before admitting that I had never slept with a man, even though I was technically not a virgin anymore. The hell I was going to admit something like that to him, especially how I lost my hymen. I would have to commit homicide-suicide if I did. "I'm clean." I announced.

"Well, then, what's the problem?" He said, coming closer, and grinning. God knew how much I really did want to fuck and be fucked by the perfect specimen that was currently coming on to me. But my morals, were making me feel guilty.

_Fuck my morals. I'm sick of being such a goody-goody, let's do this!_

"You know…" I said, grinning, "there is no problem." I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him passionately. He responded right away, fighting for dominance. I felt fire spread through my body, and soon forgot everything and anything. The only thing on my mind was taking off our clothes, and letting go.

I knew that there could be repercussions for this, mostly emotional and moral. But I was tired of always having to play the role of the wet blanket, the moral compass and just decided to drop everything and have one night of mindless, passionate sex.

* * *

**A/N: So finally Bella let's her hair down and has some fun! Hmm… wonder if little innocent Bella will be able to have sex with hot and experienced Edward… I just hope it doesn't end up a complete and total mess… ;D**


End file.
